Connecting devices of cartridge type designed to be engaged in a passage of a circuit element to connect a tube or pipe to said passage of the circuit element are known. One such device includes a tubular body provided internally with means for attaching the tube and provided externally with anchor means including inclined elastically deformable teeth to oppose extraction of the cartridge from its housing. The teeth are fastened to the end of the body farthest from the opening of the passage when the device is in place therein. Seals are moreover fixed to the body of the cartridge to seal the connection once the cartridge has been inserted into the passage of the circuit element and a tube has been engaged in the device.
During insertion of the device into the passage, the teeth are deformed and rub against the walls of the passage until the device reaches its final position in the passage. Insertion of the connecting device therefore requires a high force to be applied for a relatively long time. What is more, this force must be exerted immediately insertion of the body into the passage begins, at a time when the length guiding the body in the passage is short, with the result that the body may be introduced with a skew if the force is not exerted perfectly on the axis. Moreover, the teeth scratch the wall of the passage during insertion of the device into the passage and therefore cause deterioration of the surface state thereof. This deterioration of the surface state of the passage degrades the quality of the contact of the seal with the wall of the passage leading to a risk of leaks. This may also cause the seal to deteriorate by rubbing on the wall of the passage previously degraded by the teeth.
Once the device is in place, it can no longer be removed unless sufficient traction is exerted on the device to tear the device out, since the position of the anchoring means provides no access thereto, the seal obstructing access to the teeth.
Devices have been envisaged in which the anchor washer is positioned so as to lie in the vicinity of the opening when the device is in place in the well of the circuit element. The anchor washer then includes a tubular internal portion mounted tightly on the body of the connecting device or immobilized axially by an attached member.